Generally, a roll rod device of a vehicle supports a roll behavior of a powertrain. This roll rod device is fitted to connect a vehicle body or a sub-frame with a transmission of the vehicle.
This roll rod device includes a bush unit mounted to one end thereof and connected to the transmission, a body bracket having a front rubber and a rear rubber inside connected to the vehicle body, and a roll rod connecting the bush unit and the body bracket.
The above-configured roll rod device reduces and minimizes a vibration, a noise, and an impact force to be transmitted to the vehicle body by controlling a roll displacement of the engine and the transmission at the time of a forward and reverse moving of the vehicle, in which the rear rubber is compressed when the vehicle is moving forward while the front rubber is compressed when the vehicle is moving backward.
However, because the front and rear rubbers provided at the body bracket fixed to the vehicle body are not restrained inside the body bracket in a conventional roll rod device as described above, there is a problem that the impact causes during the forward and reverse shifting and during the acceleration and deceleration.
To prevent this, in the conventional roll rod device, the front and rear rubbers are compressed by a predetermined length the vehicle stops. However, due to the compression of the front and rear rubbers, a spring characteristic increases, which reduces an insulation ratio of front and rear rubbers, thereby deteriorating an overall NVH performance of the vehicle.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.